


vampy

by nongender (orgel)



Series: Nanowrimo 2018 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Vampires, blood sucking counts as nonsexual intimacy alright, like foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgel/pseuds/nongender
Summary: “Are you ready to eat?” He asks a moment later, while Yuta's busy gnawing on his lower lip. His sharp little tooth snags on the corner of his lower lip and he snarls, much to Sicheng's amusement. Poor thing. He's going to hurt himself.





	vampy

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, Yuta is a grumpy vampire and Sicheng is his (cute) human boyfriend.

 Yuta’s hungry.

Sicheng doesn’t understand why he pretends he isn’t, especially since it’s been at least six hours since the last time he’s fed - around noon while Sicheng was busy preparing his own lunch - but Yuta’s too stubborn to admit how hungry he is. A lot of time would be saved if he'd just say he was ready to eat again, but it’s a lot harder to argue with him when Yuta’s body doesn't send the standard signals, like nausea or a growling stomach.Instead, he just gets all cranky and whiny and  _grumpy,_ like a baby. 

A hungry, vampy, _baby_. 

He’s been curled up in the corner of the couch for the better part of the last hour, chin in palm, a quilt draped over his shoulders. He’ll admit he’s cold but he won’t admit he’s hungry, which is mildly interesting. Sicheng’s just...amused, is all. He's a funny boy, Yuta is. 

Funny, cute, vampy; all that good stuff. Still, Sicheng doesn't know how much longer he can let this go on.

“Are you ready to eat?” He asks a moment later, while Yuta's busy gnawing on his lower lip. His sharp little tooth snags on the corner of his lower lip and he snarls, much to Sicheng's amusement. Poor thing. He's going to hurt himself. 

Yuta presses his sleeve to his mouth. "I'm okay," he mumbles, but Sicheng isn't sure if he's referring to his hunger or his little accident. 

Mm. Okay. "Come here."

Yuta lifts a brow. "I said m'okay."

"And I said to come here," Sicheng hums. He extends his arms with wiggly little fingers for emphasis. "Come on. Don't make me come grab you."

Yuta's, like, an actual vampire. Despite his whacky feeding patterns, Sicheng's witnessed him  _literally_ rip a rabbit's head off with his teeth, so he's not really lacking in the strength department. He could try if he wanted but if Yuta was  _really_ against being fed, then there'd be no competition. Still, though. 

"I'm really not hungry," Yuta grumbles. He's such a bad liar. "It's fine --  _I'm_ fine. Get takeout or something." 

Sicheng scoffs. "You hate takeout."

"I also hate eating when I'm not hungry," Yuta grunts. "And I said I'm not hungry. Go do something else." 

Ugh. What a grumbly little asshole.

Sicheng's only trying to help; if he lets him go to bed on an empty stomach then he'll just wake up in a hungry, aggressive rage and fucking -- kill the neighbor's cat or something. And if Sicheng was a grumbly little asshole as well, he'd let him do just that and watch him blubber about it when he came down again, because he hates killing animals almost as much as he hates synthetic blood. But Sicheng's not an asshole -- Sicheng is a good fucking egg. So he reaches over and grabs Yuta, the little heck, by his collar and pulls him until he's forced into his lap in an odd but comfortable enough position. 

Surprisingly, he doesn't argue. Not yet, at least.

"Fucking eat," Sicheng snaps before he can, and when he tries to object, "No, shut the fuck up and  _eat._ "

Yuta emits a little whine as he shuffles into a more suitable position on his front, nose pressed against the crook of Sicheng's neck. He smells nice, like cotton candy and honeycrisp apples. From experience, Yuta knows he tastes just as sweet. He groans, " _God,"_ and mumbles a little 'thank you' as he sinks his teeth into the flesh.

Sicheng winces as those sharp little fangs pierce through his skin. He's still a little sore from the last time, and Yuta's a little too heavy, but it's worth it, he thinks, if it means getting Yuta to eat when he's supposed to. So he gives him gentle rubs while he finishes, strokes his fingers through his hair and whatnot. 

"Good?" Sicheng asks. Yuta hums in response, pausing to lick his lips, and Sicheng can feels his own blood trickling down the side of his neck. Yuta licks it up, not wanting any to go to waste, but it sends a shiver up Sicheng's spine.

Yeah. It's good. 

 

 


End file.
